A growing trend in the food industry relates to the home delivery of food products such as pizza. At present it is believed that the home delivery establishments predominantly rely on the use of handwritten order forms for recording the desired products and the address for delivery, with consequent need for considerable foot traffic between telephone and kitchen locations, and with a constant hazard of misreading orders and addresses. It is considered that very great improvements should be possible in the accuracy of recording orders and addresses, and in facilitating the transmission of the orders to the kitchen, and in assembling the finished order, with correct billing information and a correct address. Where an establishment has many delivery vehicles and covers a substantial area, delivery operations could be speeded by computerized assignment of the orders to available delivery vehicles.